Canciones para Ran
by SilverBullet26
Summary: Un lugar, un destino, dos jóvenes se conocen e interactuan de una forma inusual. A veces el amor llega de la forma menos esperada. [One-Shot especial] AU.


**Hola chicos! Al final, mi sueño se ha quedado en un One-Shot largo, he decidido expresarlo así, por que creo que esta historia se merece ser leida de principio a fin. No la pongo con los otros one-shots por que este es especial ^^ es un: DREAM-SHOT ! (idea de mi querida esposa xD).**

* * *

 **Canciones para Ran**

Siempre me ha gustado mucho admirar el atardecer en la playa. Es una de esas cosas que por más que los años pasen, no deja de fascinarme, supongo que todos necesitamos nuestro momento de desconexión con el mundo real.

Me encuentro caminando por el paseo de la playa, mientras miro a las personas pasar. Niños, adultos, adolescentes... cada uno con una historia que contar, tan diferentes unos de otros, pero todos con una bonita sonrisa en la cara por estar allí. Eso es lo que me gusta del atardecer, alegra los corazones y te hace olvidar las preocupaciones.

Cogí los auriculares de mi bolsa y me los puse, esa era otra de las cosas que me gustaba hacer siempre que paseo por la playa. La música es la solución a muchos problemas, a situaciones incomodas, a momentos dolorosos, siempre encontrarás una canción perfecta para ti, que calme tu tormentoso corazón.

Cerrar los ojos, darle al play y empezar a sentir como la música llenaba todo mi ser. Sentir como una leve sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, y el viento me hace cosquillas en la cara, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, toda la tormenta que habita dentro de mi ser se calma.

Abro los ojos y observó el paisaje de una nueva manera, parece que todo a cobrado un nuevo color para mi, como si la luz volviese de alguna forma unos instantes. Tal vez me siento incompleto, tal vez me falte algo, y la música llena el vacío eterno que siento, la verdad no lo sé, pero este momento es perfecto, relajante, me impido a mi mismo pensar en nada malo.

Observo a la gente paseando a su mascotas mientras me dirijo a mi rincón favorito particular, donde suelo sentarme o a leer o simplemente a admirar los tonos rojizos y ocres del cielo. Hoy traigo conmigo un libro de mi personaje favorito; Sherlock holmes, soy un apasionado del misterio y un buen detective, o al menos eso creo.

Siempre he sentido que mi meta en la vida es resolver misterios, ayudar a la gente, en resumidas cuentas, encontrar la única y sola verdad. Siempre he estado perdido, viviendo sin vivir, hasta que encontré mi meta en la vida, y ahora siento que he encontrado el norte.

Me relajo sentado en el pequeño muro que limita el paseo y la playa, y abro el libro de mi autor favorito, deseoso de sumergirme en la historia, pero entonces, un gran perro marrón posa sus enormes patas en mis rodillas.

—¿De donde sales tu, perrito? —Le pregunté a aquellos preciosos ojos bicolor, tenia un ojo marrón y otro azul. —¿Donde está tu dueño?

Iba a quitarme los auriculares para poder buscar al dueño del perrito, cuando una joven apareció a mi lado como salida de la nada. La miré a la cara, y me quedé prendado de aquellos ojos violetas una fracción de segundo. Su pelo marrón, de aspecto sedoso, era movido por el viento, estirando y jugueteando con el aire. Me habría quedado mirando aquel espectáculo un buen rato, de no ser por la bonita sonrisa que formó en aquel instante, una expresión llena de inocencia.

Me quité los auriculares para hablarle y preguntarle si el perro era suyo, pero ella fue mas rápida, y cogió la cuerda que el perro arrastraba. Me sonrió una ultima vez, como dándome las gracias, y desapareció al instante, dejándome de nuevo solo y totalmente desconcertado.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ella también llevaba auriculares, ¿Qué estaría escuchando? La curiosidad inundó todo mi ser, y mil pensamientos empezaron a circular de un lado para otro en mi mente. No podía negar que verla me había extasiado, había sido como una especie de chute de adrenalina, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

Volví la vista al libro el cual tenía abierto por la pagina seis, e intenté concentrarme en la historia sin mucho éxito. La misteriosa cara de aquella joven se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, aquellos ojos tenían un toque especial, se trataba de una mirada única.

Decido cerrar el libro dándome por vencido y lo guardo en mi bolsa mientras subo el volumen de la música, ha llegado el momento de irme a casa. Camino de vuelta muy desconcentrado, sin entender muy bien que me estaba pasando, una parte de mi quería volver allí, hablarle, conocerla... Sin duda sentía una curiosidad sin limites por aquella joven misteriosa.

Entro por el portal de mi mansión semi-abandonada, y observo el descuidado jardín suspirando. Siempre que entro en casa recuerdo que ahora vivo solo, pues mis padres se encuentran en el extranjero por motivos de trabajo. A estas alturas casi me he acostumbrado a la soledad...

Cocinar, limpiar, poner la lavadora... Aprendí a valorar todo eso en cuanto me tocó hacerlo, está claro que no es coser y cantar, pero hoy no quería cenar, no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, así que decidí irme directamente a la cama.

Casi sin darme cuenta, mientras subo las escaleras, decido volver al día siguiente movido por ese halo de misterio que desprendía, al fin y al cabo, el misterio era la droga de un detective.

* * *

Al final estoy aquí, no muy seguro del todo del motivo por el que me he presentado. ¿Como sé que ella estará? Mi mente buscaba probabilidades, hechos... algo. ¿Había una formula para eso? Estoy seguro de que no. La busco con la mirada, mientras me dirijo a mi zona especial con muy poca esperanza, pues no la veía por ninguna parte.

Decidí sentarme y enfurruñarme con mi libro de Sherlock para apaliar el dolor, pero entonces me fijé en la chica que estaba sentada girada hacia el mar a mi lado, leyendo un libro totalmente concentrada. Aquel pelo revoltoso y largo, aquellas facciones de pureza, no podía ser posible, era ella.

Me quité los auriculares en un acto reflejo, y le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención. Quería saludarla, charlar, conocerlo todo sobre ella. Me miró un tanto asustada, pero rápidamente me reconoció y formó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¿No te quitas los auriculares? —Pregunté un tanto impaciente, pues yo había guardado los míos.

Ella simplemente los señaló y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a prestar atención al libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente. No entendí nada, ¿Era esa su forma de decir que no quería hablar conmigo? Debía tratarse de una gran canción para no querer dejar de escucharla, y yo me moría de ganas de preguntárselo.

Fue entonces cuando la inspiración cruzó mi mente, y busqué en mi bolsa un pequeño paquete de post-its que llevaba siempre junto con un rotulador negro. Escribí entusiasmado "¿Tan buena es la canción?" y lo pegué sobre la pagina de su libro en un gesto atrevido.

Noté la incomprensión en su cara al ver lo que había hecho, pero enseguida sonrió al leerlo y me tendió la mano para que le dejase el boli, cedí sin dudarlo, estaba deseoso de leer su respuesta.

Me lo entregó al poco rato y leí con nervios lo que había escrito: "Es fantástica, ¿Qué escuchas tu?". Pegué el post-it en mi propio libro y cogí uno nuevo para escribirle el nombre de la canción, se trataba ni más ni menos que de "The reason" de Hoobastank.

Ella volvió a emitir una sonrisa al leer mi respuesta mientras cerraba el libro y cogía de nuevo el rotulador para expresarme su gratitud: "Debe ser una gran canción, muchas gracias por lo de ayer"

Leí aquello y no pude evitar sonrojarme, la miré a la cara, y me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas tan cálidas que tenía el milagro de poseer, intenté sonreír también, pero era difícil llegar a aquel nivel de perfección. Deseaba preguntarle miles de cosas, ¿Como se llamaba? ¿De dónde era? ¿Cuantos años tenía?, cogí otro post-it con el deseo de empezar a preguntar justo al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba.

—¡Espera no te vayas! —Exclamé al verla alejarse, pero ni siquiera se giró, tan solo desapareció entre la multitud.

Vaya... En verdad no sabría decir como me hizo sentir aquello, pero mi estomago estaba librando una batalla, y mis nervios estaban totalmente a flor de piel. Había sido un momento mágico, no encontraba otras palabras para explicar aquello. Lo único que tenía claro es que volvería a verla, fuese como fuese.

Me encaminé hacia un bar con terraza que había allí cerca preguntándome por que se habría ido, ¿Habré hecho algo mal? Me esforcé intentando encontrar algo pero no se me ocurría ¿Tal vez fui demasiado atrevido? Eso si tenía más sentido, pero ella se había reído...

—¿Qué desea tomar, señor? —La voz de la camarera interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Un refresco de cola, gracias —La veo irse rápidamente, tras mostrarme una sonrisa muy rara que no logré descifrar.

Decidí sacar los deberes del instituto de mi bolsa y hacerlos cuanto antes, pues los pensamientos acerca de la misteriosa chica no me dejarían concentrarme más. Al poco rato llegó mi cola y bebí un buen trago ignorando a la camarera, la cual se había quedado mirándome.

—Si no te importa... —Cogió el bloc de post-its que había usado anteriormente y escribió su numero de teléfono en él. —Aquí tienes...

Miré aquellos garabatos en completo estado de shock mientras ella volvía al interior. No dudé un instante en arrugar el papelito amarillo y tirarlo a la papelera más cercana. No estoy interesado en ese tipo de chicas, ni busco ningún tipo de acercamiento como el que la camarera espera. Simplemente espero a una persona especial... una que puedo haber encontrado ya.

* * *

Aquí estaba otra vez, un poco más seguro que ayer, pero más nervioso. La gran pregunta se cernía sobre mi espalda como un gran peso, ¿Estará ella hoy? Solo podía desear que si.

Fui paseando ansioso hasta el conocido lugar, y vi a lo lejos su silueta indescriptible mientras aquella sensación en el estomago crecía, ¡Ella estaba allí!

Corrí a sentarme a su lado, llevaba los post-its y el rotulador a mano, pues no quería perder el escaso tiempo que podía gozar de su compañía. Me fijé en sus auriculares, volvía a llevarlos como no, pero esta vez no leía, solo me miraba con su ya habitual expresión inocente, ¿Estaba esperando por mi?

Alzó sus manos blancas y finas, y me mostró unos bonitos post-its rosas junto con un rotulador como el mio, ¡Definitivamente me estaba esperando! Sonreí como un tonto, no lo voy a negar, y me sonrojé hasta limites insospechados, mientras ella escribía la primera frase: "¿Sigues escuchando "The reason"?", Pegó el post-it en mi libro de Sherlock.

"¡Por supuesto!" Le escribí en el mio, era realmente bonito el contraste que hacían ambos colores uno encima del otro, casi tan bonito como ella. Al poco rato me hizo otra pregunta, una que yo mismo deseaba hacer:"¿Como te llamas?".

Respondí inmediatamente:"Shinichi" al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba el suyo, al fin conocería el nombre de aquella chica que me tenía literalmente prendado. Encima de mi nombre, un nuevo post-it rosa rezaba el nombre de "Ran".

—Ran... —Susurré a la nada, no podría haberme gustado más.

La miré un tanto nervioso, pero ella seguía sonriéndome, con aquella expresión... con aquella mirada. Escribí en mi post-it: "Me gustan tus ojos" Y se lo pasé inconscientemente.

Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero su sonrisa dulce no desapareció mientras me escribía: "Me gusta tu nariz".

¿Le gusta mi nariz? ¡Le gusta mi nariz! Era consciente de estar completamente como un tomate. Me la toqué mientras la miraba cohibido, y ella empezó a reírse fuertemente.

Entonces reparé en un detalle que se me había pasado por alto, ¿Qué escucharía ella? Escribí la pregunta y se la pasé, esperando a que me descubriese su canción, pero no lo hizo, se quedó mirando el pequeño papelito, y finalmente, con una expresión indescifrable me escribió: "Es un secreto".

¿Un secreto? Me descolocó totalmente aquella respuesta, pero decidí respetarlo y continuar con la conversación, quería decirle lo divertida que me parecía, y coloqué mi post-it casi encima de su mano, lo que provocó un leve contacto entre la suya y la mía.

Fue como una descarga de electricidad, una sensación que recorrió todo mi cuerpo una fracción de segundo. Nos miramos entre asustados y sorprendidos, y ella finalmente retiró la mano, levantándose y yéndose una vez más. Me dejó allí solo, recopilando información de todo lo que acababa de pasar, con la difícil y odiosa sensación... de haberla perdido.

* * *

Era ya el cuarto día, y llegué al paseo marítimo con la peor de las sensaciones. Un gran vacío se cernía sobre mi, y muy en el fondo del corazón me imaginaba el porqué, estaba seguro de que no se presentaría.

Así que me senté en el que ahora era "nuestro" lugar especial, e hice lo único que podía hacer: Esperar.

Pero pasaron los segundos, minutos... Incluso horas, y mis peores temores se estaban confirmando, ella no aparecía ni aparecería. El vacío se hacía cada vez más grande y arrasaba con todo a su paso en mi interior. Los colores del atardecer se habían teñido de un gris oscuro para mi.

¿Porqué me sentía así?, ¿Estaba enamorado?, ¿Como podía estarlo de esa forma en tan poco tiempo? Las preguntas se sucedían en mi cerebro una detrás de otra buscando forma e intentando encontrar la explicación.

De todas formas, ¿Qué más daba como?, estaba más que claro que estoy total y absolutamente enamorado de esa castaña misteriosa, de esos ojos permanentemente inocentes, incluso de sus post-its rosas.

Abandoné el lugar con la indeterminación y el disgusto clavados en el pecho, a cada paso se intensificaban, me abrasaban. Quité la música por una vez en mucho tiempo, y volví a casa en total silencio, al ritmo de mi destrozado corazón.

* * *

No podía creérmelo todavía, pero ahí estaba una vez más, ¿Porqué me torturaba así a mi mismo? No podía negarme que albergaba una pequeña esperanza de volver a verla, de estar con ella aunque fuese una fracción de segundo, y poder entregarle mi último post-it, y seguramente el más importante y sincero que nunca había escrito.

Rebusqué en mi bolsa mientras ponía música y por mis auriculares empezaba a sonar la canción que tanto me recordaba a ella, parecía perfecta para los dos, y siempre la escuchaba cuando estábamos juntos. Saqué a la luz del día el susodicho post-it, y lo leí medio nervioso: "Te amo", era muy simple y lo sabía, pero nunca se me ha dado bien mostrar mis sentimientos, ¿Qué mejor que ir al grano? Era la pura verdad.

Satisfecho con mis pocas dotes románticas, alcé la vista y observé el frente. Se me cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto la vi allí sentada. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas esquivando a los transeúntes y cuando por fin la alcancé y ella me miró, sentí que perdí todas las fuerzas.

Menos mal que ella asumió el control, y me pasó sus post-it rosa con la cara desencajada, ¿Que se supone que quería que dijera?, la miré un tanto dudoso, pero finalmente escribí la verdad: "Ayer no te presentaste, me tenías preocupado".

En cuanto lo leyó, su expresión se volvió mas triste si cabe, no quedaba casi rastro de su felicidad permanente, ni de sus sonrisas cálidas, se me estaba partiendo el corazón del todo. Volví a escribir, insistiendo: "¿Te pasa algo? Puedes decírmelo".

Nos dedicamos una mirada de profunda tristeza, y las ganas de llorar afloraron en mi en cuanto la vi llorar a ella, ¿Que demonios pasaba? En ese momento desee comprenderla, ayudarle, calmar todas sus penas y hacerla feliz.

Tras uno instantes que me parecieron eternos, finalmente cogió los post-its y se decidió a escribir muy lentamente, como pensándose detenidamente cada una de las palabras, para acabar entregándomelo.

—Escucha mi canción —Leo desconcertado, eso era lo ultimo que me esperaba leer.

¿Me iba a enseñar su canción? No puedo negar que sentía una enorme curiosidad, y entonces reparé que llevaba de nuevo los auriculares, realmente jamás se los dejaba en casa.

Muy despacio, se los quitó y dudó un instante, estaba claro que no estaba segura, y yo por mi parte estaba deseándolo, pero aceptaría lo que ella decidiese.

Me los puso en las manos rápidamente, y desvió la mirada hacia el mar, no soportaba ver su cara de profunda depresión. Me los llevé tan rápido como ella me los entregó a los oídos, por fin escucharía lo que tanto me había escondido, esa canción tan secreta, pero cuando al fin los tenía en las orejas, no escuché absolutamente nada.

—No suena nada —Le dije, pero ella me ignoró, al parecer seguía mirando el mar distraída y distante.

Le toqué el brazo y finalmente me miró apesadumbrada, estaba llorando una vez más, y mis deseos de abrazarla aumentaron de tal manera que me dispuse a hacerlo, pero ella me frenó.

Con un simple gesto, y las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos intensamente, se señaló las orejas, y agitó la cabeza en señal de negación.

La miré a los ojos y después a los auriculares, y así un par de veces más, hasta que comprendí por fin lo que quería decirme; Ella no podía oír.

Y entonces toda su frustración, sus lagrimas y su impotencia pasó a formar parte de mi, a hacerme sentir un nuevo torbellino de emociones sin fin, moldeándose al fin la solución. ¿Acaso importaba?

Frené sus lagrimas antes que nada, y cogí su mano con la mía en busca de una clara respuesta universal, una que no necesitaba ningún lenguaje para expresarse.

Coloqué su mano en mi corazón, y dejé que escuchase el fuerte latido que sentía al estar cerca de ella, al mismo tiempo la miré a los ojos e intenté mostrarle todo lo que había dentro de mi, todo mi amor incondicional. Poco a poco, se formó una perfecta sonrisa en su cara llorosa, me había entendido.

Lentamente, sacó de su bolsillo un ultimo post-it, uno que me sonó familiar, uno totalmente parecido al que guardaba yo en mi propio bolsillo. Se lo mostré también, y esta vez fuimos los dos los que sonreímos como dos tontos enamorados.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, y lo correspondió inmediatamente, ahora podía sentir yo también su latido, uno que encajaba a la perfección con el mio. Sonreí como un tonto, y me dejé llevar por aquel torrente de sensaciones.

No me importaba que no pudiese oír, me daba igual que jamás pudiésemos hablar, ¿Desde cuando el amor necesita de eso?, es un sentimiento basado en emociones, en gestos. No había necesitado ni una sola palabra en todo aquel tiempo para enamorarme de ella, y francamente, hoy he aprendido que nunca la necesitaré.


End file.
